Waking Up Elswhere
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Aria wakes up someplace she doesn't know... Is it A or someone else? We'll call it T to keep it modest.
1. Aria POV

Aria's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds and the sun warming up my face. It must've not been a school day, because the sun didn't get to my room until after noon. But I was slowly becoming more aware and this did not smell like my room. I opened my eyes to a room I didn't even recognize.

I almost screamed, jerking up and looking around me. As a sheet slid off, I noticed I was completely missing a shirt. I snatched the sheet back up and wrapped it around me. I was, I noticed, still wearing my jeans and bra. "Hello?" I called out. No reply, but I could hear sounds in the house like a shower running.

I slid off the bed and walked over to the closet, opening it quickly. Guy's clothing, definitely not Ezra's. _Oh my…_

With a slam like a tidal wave, I sat down on the ground. Last night, Ezra had broken up with me, falling back on his, 'our-ages-make-it-impossible' argument. I remember walking into a bar and drinking at least three shots of tequila, but then nothing. The clothes in the closet were larger then I am, but I grabbed a blue dress shirt and buttoned it down, flinging the sheet back down on the bed. I headed for the door, about to fling it open, when it opened and in walked Jason DiLaurentis.

"Aria! You're awake! And fully clothed again." He was standing in the doorway, still getting the last water out of his hair, but in his distraction quite a bit was getting on his shirt.

"What happened? Jason, what's going on?" I snapped.

"You don't remember?" Jason asked, his face becoming puzzled. "No. I don't remember much from last night."

Jason, reached out and grabbed my hand in his, rubbing the top of it. "Coffee?" I nodded dumbly and followed him. Downstairs on the breakfast bar, next to two cups of coffee, was my shirt and phone. "I found them in the fridge. You were, pretty wasted." I stood still, and he handed me the coffee.

"I called you, and you were at a bar. I got worried, so I got the address from you and came down. You were on the sixth round by the time I got there. I was gonna drive you home, but there were cops outside and your parents were on the steps. Your brother was there… In handcuffs."

I almost choked on the coffee. "Is he okay?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I don't know. But you're still a minor, and I figured your parents didn't deserve that. So I just came back to my place and texted Hanna that you needed to be covered. I used your phone." I sat down at the bar, picking up my phone. Sure enough, there was an 'okay' from Hanna sent near midnight. "That still doesn't tell me how I ended up…"

"In my bed without a shirt?" He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well I went to the bathroom when I brought you home. You'd fallen asleep in the car, but I had woken you up to get you inside. When I came out, you had hidden your phone and your shirt and refused to tell me where they were. You were dancing all over the place. So I shut all the blinds and when you declared yourself to be tired, I took you upstairs. I slept on the couch."

I must've looked nervous, because Jason reached for my hand again. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me on everything. I know how you're feeling. But that is the honest to goodness truth. Nothing happened."

I relaxed, but only slightly. "Why?"

"Why what?" He drank deep from the mug he was holding, draining it almost in one swallow.

"Why do all of that?" I set the coffee down, looking him square in the eye.

He finished his mug, setting it down next to me, when I noticed he was still holding my hand. He rubbed the top with his thumb, the callus catching as he did so.

"I did it because… You're a beautiful, wonderful girl and if you'd stayed at that bar as drunk as you were, something bad was going to happen. I couldn't stand that, or the thought of your parents being ashamed of you. I just wanted you to be safe."

"It is however, still Thursday. Can I give you a ride to school?"

"Um…" I glanced up at the clock. "Actually, I need to change shirts, and get my school stuff. Thank you though."

"At least to your house. I can say I saw you heading home and gave you ride. Please Aria." He looked so caring that my heart melted a little bit.

It wasn't until we were in the car that something occurred to me. "Did I say anything stupid?"

He shook his head, concentrating on the road. "You ranting a bit in the house, about an X named Z and someone named Jackie and someone else called A. I tried to ignore it. People say some crazy things when they're drunk."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning back into the seat. There wasn't anything else to say and we fell into silence until he pulled up in front of the house. "Aria?"

I turned at his voice and caught him staring at me. "I didn't get everything you said, but I got the impression that some things are happening to you. I don't if it's because of Alie or Mike or what. But if you need to get away, or talk or anything, I'm here. Call me whenever, or stop by the office."

"Thanks." I blushed, but let it go. "It's nice to have friends again." I opened the door and headed up to the house, fishing out the key and slipping on inside as he pulled away.

Mom and Dad were still upstairs getting ready and I managed a quick, "I'm home!" before shutting my door. I only had a few minutes before I had to leave again. On my way past the mirror I noticed I was still wearing the blue dress shirt. And suddenly found myself with an incredible evil plan. Mr. Fitz was going to back at Rosewood today to talk to kids about Hollis. He had scheduled to meet with all the junior and senior English classes. I had been looking forward to this right up until last night. He asked for this…

Ezra's POV

I had considered canceling the recruiting drive at Rosewood that day. After all Aria and Mrs. Montgomery would be there. Jackie didn't approve at all of Aria and had tried to get me to not go, but I felt obligated. I'd only been on the staff at Hollis a short time and still felt out of place. Doing this was how I would fit in maybe.

The day was fine, through the first three periods, until I reached what I knew was Aria's class. I'd braced myself for her being distraught, melancholy or even bitter. What I had not prepared for was _this_.

Aria looked bright and cheerful, a 180 difference from last night. Fresh make-up, clothes neat and accessories matching. But something was different. I couldn't place it till she had settled with her friends into their seats in the cafeteria, laughing and smiling the whole time. Then it hit me. She was not wearing her shirt, or her dad's. Mr. Montgomery was not the type to wear royal blue dress shirts. Now the lace tank top underneath, that was hers. But from the way the rolled up sleeves were just so large and the unbuttoned sides trailed down past her pockets, I knew it was someone else's.

She caught my eye and smiled wider, before glancing out the door. I looked up and saw Jason DiLaurentis leaning against the door, flipping through some folders. She smiled and waved to him. He smiled back and gestured to his own shirt. She tugged on the sides and winked, before he left, heading somewhere else.

I turned back to the audience, who quickly focusing back on me. I still don't know how I made it through the seminar, because every few minutes Aria would smile and then smell the edge of the popped up collar.

So… Who wants Jason's POV? Cuz I do!


	2. Jason POV

**Holy cow! To pull out a megamind line, "Wow! What a turn-out!" I don't think I've had that much positive review on any story I've ever written. Not a single review has come in as negative or Arza. And those who didn't review put it up for a story alert! Really wonderful. And I mean it. I can't even keep track of how many people put this on story alert and there have just been so much love for this story. I really love you guys (though I'm kinda assuming you're mostly girls) So here's Jason POV, which shed's a little more light on the proceedings. Oh and when you're done reading, I need opinions on the next chapter.**

Jason's POV

I sat down, like I did every night, with takeout (Chinese) and soda. Patterns and habits are good, but this was just plain boring. Even though it smelled great, I hate having to eat alone. That's why I had looked forward so much to the dinner at the Montgomery's. Even though the night had ended horribly, to eat with anyone else besides the TV was wonderful. For a second, I debated packing up the food and walking over to the Montgomery's. No, stupid, I told myself. That would be rude. But maybe Aria wouldn't mind coming over.

I don't think it would be weird, she doesn't have a boyfriend that I know of. Shoveling some more food down as I called her, I swallowed as she picked up. "Ye-es, Jay-son?" Aria drew out my name funny, and there was loud music in the background.

"Aria? Are you okay?"

"Jay-son, I am drunk! I feel fantastic!" She giggled as my heart sank.

"Where are you?"

"Scooter's."Aria hiccuped and sneezed several times before I could speak again. "Don't leave Aria. Don't move."

I grabbed my keys and headed straight for the door.

Scooters wasn't the most reputable bar in Rosewood. Two blocks from Hollis it was usually occupied by frat boys, what passed for the town prostitutes and general weirdos. Why the devil Aria and her friends chose to go there completely escaped me.

I couldn't help thinking about her as I drove. Aria had always been so alive. Dying to get the heck out of this town and one of Alie's friends who didn't live under her thumb. But lately, she'd looked like so much was bothering her. Whatever it was, it seemed to physically be pushing her down. Maybe that's what made her drink tonight. I know it's done it for me before. But for crying out loud, it's a Wednesday night! She still has school tomorrow!

I parked haphazardly in the parking lot and headed in, locking the car doors behind me.

The bar was mercifully empty of anyone, but some everyday old guys and the college-aged bartender who, at least to my eyes, was obviously giving Aria enough to drink just to get him some. With a glare that sent him to the other end of the bar, I walked up to Aria, who was setting up her sixth tequila shot. She downed it before I could stop her and turned, arms wide. "Jay-son! You're here!" She cheered.

"Yeah. I am. It's time to go Aria." I used my best adult voice, hoping to get through to her.

"No it's not! I just got here!" Aria turned back around and gestured for the bartender to bring her another one, but I glared again and he pretended not to notice her. "Did you walk?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm so proud of me. I'm going to walk home too. Isn't it great?" She began to chatter at length about the benefits of walking and how healthy it made her feel, while I guided her out to the car. She hopped in the passenger seat easily enough, and even put on her own seatbelt. By the time I'd climbed in my side, she was passed out.

I had turned down the block to her house when I saw the police cars. Two of them, in front of the Montgomery's. I pulled up and parked just behind a huge willow, and killed the lights. The drapes were open and I could see a cop unlocking a set of handcuffs off Mike. Byron looked worried and Ella had her face in her hands. Bad idea to take Aria into that mess. I pulled a U-turn and drove back to my house, and parked it for a little while. I couldn't take her back to her house. Aria wasn't in any condition to see anybody and Ella and Byron didn't deserve that. If the police saw her underage drunk, she'd be in huge public trouble. I couldn't do that to Aria.

Looking over at her, still sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat, I decided. She could stay here the night and go home early in the morning. Her phone was sticking out of her pocket and I wiggled it out, flipping through her contacts. Hanna had always been the best at lying among the girls when they were younger. I texted her from Aria's phone. _I need you to cover for me tonight. Please? _

Having done that I put the phone back in her hand and gently shook her awake. "Aria? You need to wake up." She stirred and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "Jason?"

"Yeah. Come on, just inside the house." She stumbled out of the car and up to the porch. I unlocked it and let her in. The takeout was cold, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I left her standing in the living room before I went to the bathroom. When I got back though... She had turned on the music and was dancing around the living room.

Worse, I noticed that she was missing her shirt. It was hard to notice as her long hair covered up her shoulders and she was behind the couch, but when she moved away I noticed. It became impossible not to.

"Aria? Where's your shirt?"

"I'm not telling!" She sang over top of the music. I turned it down a few more notches and settled down. The blinds were all shut, and I knew from testing them that you couldn't see in. I like my privacy. She continued to dance around, singing out loud whatever she was thinking. I knew better then to believe most of it. She got sad and quieter for a little while, when she started in on the alphabet. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at the floor. "And there's Z, he's an X now, because of Jackie. It's all her fault to make Z change." I moved to stand in front of her. "Maybe Z needs to be X. Things change."

"I don't know. And then there's A. Stupid, sick and twisted A. A's out to get me you know." She looked up, a frown creasing her forehead. "I'm tired."

"I'll show you your room." She started up the stairs ahead of me and almost tripped. I wrapped an arm around her middle and kept her from falling up any more stairs. I took her to my room, the only room in the house that had a bed worth sleeping in. The rest of them were dirty and disgusting. She climbed in and fell asleep almost immediately, curling up under the blankets.

I fell asleep on the couch for a few more hours before school.

My cell phone woke me up really early and Aria hadn't come downstairs, so I assumed she was still asleep. I started to make coffee and found Aria's shirt and phone next to the creamer in the fridge. I set them down next to the coffee and headed upstairs.

I snuck into my room, where Aria was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, even though I could see she'd kicked off the blankets last night. I grabbed some clothes and headed back out, shutting the door behind me quietly. She could sleep a little longer and with any luck her hangover wouldn't be so bad.

After the shower I headed back to room, still getting the water out of my hair to wake her up. I opened the door and there she was, looking very panicky.

We talked, and I took her downstairs where we drank some coffee and I explained everything to her. She seemed wary, but willing to except that I was telling her the truth. The concern and love I saw on her face when I mentioned Mike was something. Alie never would have loved me as much as Aria loves Mike.

I drove her home right afterwards, so she could get ready for school. It's Thursday after all. I almost didn't want to let her go. It was so nice to have someone in the house again. I bid a completely unregrettable goodbye to my shirt. It seemed a small price to pay for Aria's friendship.

I saw her again, sitting down to Ezra Fitz's Hollis College pitch. She was still wearing it, but she'd girlied it up a bit. It looks so much better on her then me. We had one of those no talking conversations from across the room, and I realized how gorgeous her smile is. Lucky is the guy who gets her…

**Having done that… What did you think? Jason is so gooooood… Sorry (smiles). So for those that are still holding onto the feeling that says Jason isn't bad, I'm thinking of a different story plot to do that explains the pictures and everything separate from this one. But on this story, what do you think? I noticed that Jason is not much of a talker. So I think he's a thinker and an action taker, hence the most thought dialogue here. Now for the hard part. Vote, right now, via reviews. I have a half-baked idea rolling around in my head for an Ezra POV that gives you a peek at the actual break-up and then wraps up the story nicely. Do you want it? Or are you happy like this?**


	3. Ending

Ezra ducked out the door right at the end of the last period, to where he knew Aria would be. Grabbing her wrist, he ducked into an empty classroom, leaning against the shut door. "Please talk to me Aria. Are you okay?" She was still wearing that infuriating shirt. Aria felt panic in her chest, but stayed calm, pulling out her phone. "I'm fine."She said cooly, her mind racing. She texted Jason. _Ex has me in 314. Help. _She didn't have time to think about why she didn't just text the girls, or force her way out, but Ezra was leaning against the door and there was no way she could force her way past him. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. About last night."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "What part? The one where you told me you've been seeing Jackei on and off for several weeks? Or that your getting married? Maybe the bit where you said you wanted me to be happy for you? Ezra , you cheated on me. I'm not just going to take you back or reconsider this. We're done."

"What I meant was maybe I acted a little hastily. What was with you and that Jason guy this morning?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I think you're acting rashly - Woah!" The last response was when the door was shoved upon from the outside and Jason walked in.

"Aria?" Jason moved to her side, slinging an arm around her. "Go catch up with your Mom. I saw Mike just up the hall." He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered softly. "Go now. I've got this."

Aria left and Jason turned to Ezra. "How dare you. Do you have a clue what you're doing?"

Before Ezra could respond, Jason blasted on. "You could have ruined her good name in this town. Aria and her friends have been through way too much. You," Jason got right in his face. "Are never going to come near Aria again. Don't try recruiting her to Hollis. Don't think about trying to get in contact with her. You make me sick." Jason spat.

"And if I find out you've been trying to bother her again, there isn't anything I won't do. You understand?"

Ezra blinked. He hadn't been threatened. Ever. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Jason stormed from the room, and found Aria standing just outside. "Thank you." She mouthed quietly. He grabbed her hand and they headed down towards Ella's classroom.

Aria stopped a few steps away from the door. "Do you want your shirt back?" She started to slide it off, but he stopped her. "Trust me, it looks way better on you then me."

She smiled, pulling it back up over her shoulders. "I'll see you around." She ducked into the classroom, leaving Jason with a feeling that he hadn't felt before. Butterflies.


End file.
